The invention relates to a device for mounting blind on an element provided with an opening. More precisely, the device of the invention is adapted to be mounted on an element provided with an opening independently of the depth of the said opening.
The current devices do not always give satisfaction, notably if the elements on which the devices are mounted have different thicknesses. Sometimes faulty clamping occurs between the device and the element and in addition the holding forces are very variable according to the thicknesses of the elements. In particular when the device is intended to hold together different pieces forming part of an element: sometimes faulty clamping occurs between the different pieces to be held together and, in addition, the holding forces are very variable according to the thicknesses of the pieces which made up the elements.
In addition the current devices cannot always be easily disconnected.